Capturing Him
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: Two years after the war and Miriallia has yet to see Dearka again. When she gets a job that takes her to the Plants will she be able to see him. Can she capture his true beauty forever.


**Capturing Him**

**Miriallia's POV**

I woke up with a familiar ringing in my ear. The sound of Tolle's voice. Everyday I think of him. Of our life together. However brief it may have been. I shrug off the duvet as I climb out of bed, my bare feet padding along the laminate flooring of my small apartment. My baggy t-shirt and shorts clinging to my body, wet with sweat from the summer heat. I sighed. _Who knew the Plants could be this warm in summer._ I made my way to my tiny kitchen, switching on the kettle as I walk past towards the fridge where I take out a yoghurt and sit it on the counter. I then take out a box of grapes and close the fridge door, picking up the yoghurt and walking back to the kettle. I pour the hot water into a cup followed by milk and three spoonfuls of sugar. I prefer my coffee sweet. Ever since the war it is nearly all I ever drink anymore. A bad habit I can't seem to shake off.

I pick up the cup and walk into the living room deciding to skip breakfast again today. Out of the corner of my eye I see the flash of the answering machine. I press the button and listen to the unheard message as I sit on the couch sipping my coffee.

"Miriallia? Hey it's me, Sai. Just want to remind you about your deadline in ten days. I can't wait to see the pictures you show me this time. See you soon. Bye."

_End of message._

That Sai I thought. He is always calling me. He says its just to see how my work is going but I know he checking up on me. Wondering how I am coping without Tolle. It's been two years now. You would think he would give up. But he doesn't. Because that is just the type of person he is, always worrying, always caring for everyone he knows. I sigh as I move. Putting my empty cup in the dishwasher and placing my yoghurt and grapes back in the fridge.

I make my way to my bedroom shutting the door behind me and walking up to my closet. I pick out a dark pink t-shirt with grey trousers and a short grey jacket to match. I pick up my purse and phone putting them into a small bag around my waist. My ID badge hangs from my neck and of course I pick up my camera. I open the curtains and stare out into the artificial sky. As big and as beautiful as the Plants may be, everything feels fake to me. There is no true beauty just some man made landscape. I sigh as I pick up my keys and make my way out of my apartment locking the door behind me.

"Oh Miriallia. Your up early this morning." I turn as I hear the voice of my tenant, Misaki. Out of all the coordinators I know Misaki is defiantly one of the nicest. Even though I was a natural she lets me stay here every time I am in the Plants.

"Yeah. I've got a good job and I don't want to let it go just because I am lazy." I smile as I make my way down the steps onto the road.

"Well be careful!" she shouts behind me and I turn to give her another smile and a wave goodbye. My job. To take pictures of Miss Lacus Clyne's concert for the soldiers of Zaft. However I know for a fact that Lacus Clyne is in Orb living with Kira and the children from the Orphanage. So who is this woman? I call for a cab and ask them to take me to the Zaft base in Diocuia. As I sit in the cab I make sure I have enough memory on my camera. Curious about this new Lacus I ask the cab driver if he has noticed any difference in her since the war.

"Sure, she dresses differently and her songs are faster and cheerier but I guess war changes people huh." Came his reply. Well looks like we're here. Have fun little lady."

"Yeah. Thanks" I say as I pay him and add a little tip for the info. I reach the main gate. A Zaft soldier stands in my way. "I have permission to enter." I hold up my badge and look sternly at the soldier not willing to move aside.

"I'm sorry but only Zaft soldiers are supposed to be on the other side of this gate. I'm afraid I can't let you in." His voice is rough and I can tell he is not going to budge. I sigh and walk along the gate looking for a good spot to allow me to take some good photos. A crowd forms round me and I know it is about to start.

Music plays through the speakers and from the giant screen I can see that the fake Lacus is coming out of the sky, standing on the hands of a pink Gundam. _You have got to be kidding me. _I frown as I begin focussing my camera on her and taking some shots. The song she is singing is Quiet Night but a more lively version. Something I am not to keen on. But a job is a job and I need the money so I take the pictures and pray that they are good enough.

"It just fills me with happiness." The fake Lacus says, waving at the audience. "To see all of you here today. To all you courageous Zaft soldiers, You've worked for peace and I want to thank you for that and thank you to the people of Diocuia. I pray the this war we're fighting will end soon. So lets all stay united and work together until that day comes."

I focus my camera on her. She really does look like Lacus and sound like her. But I know she isn't. The crowd around me cheer and are completely suckered in by her. But I'm not. As her concert ends I make my way back to the gate hoping to get some more shots when I see someone I didn't expect.

"Athrun!" I shout as he turns to see me. I notice he is in a Zaft red elite uniform. So he joined Zaft again. But why? He runs up to me and we exchange smiles. Things between us are kind of awkward after what happened with Tolle.

"Miriallia. What are you doing here?"

"Got a job." I say as I hold up my camera. Athrun should know about her I think as I lean close and whisper in his ear. "So that Lacus. She's a fake isn't she."

Athrun looks taken aback but then soon realises that anyone who knew Lacus would know that is not her up there. "Her name is Meer Campbell. She is pretending to be Lacus for the Chairman. To boost morale I think."

I smile. "So what have you been up to. Besides rejoining Zaft."

"Yeah...well I thought I could help somehow." Then his face changes as he remembers something. "Oh yeah. I saw Dearka not to long ago. He said he misses you."

Now it is my turn to be taken aback. Dearka. Misses me. I regain my senses and look away. "I guess. It's been two years since we last saw each other. So he's here? I guess I should pay him a visit."

"I got his number." Athrun shakes a piece of paper in front of my face and it takes all my self control to stop myself from snatching it out of his hand, "Do you want it?"

"Commander!" We both turn to see two red elite Zaft soldiers standing waiting for him. One is a boy with black hair and fiery red eyes. Another a girl with pinky-red hair and violet-grey eyes.

"Yeah. One minute." Athrun turns back to me and hands me the paper. "Give it a try. He'll be glad to hear from you. I promise."

And with that Athrun is gone. I smile to myself. Maybe I should call him. I make my way back to my apartment. Plug my camera into the TV and flick through the photos I took. Each one showing off Meer's sublime beauty. Or should I say Lacus' beauty. The shots where flawless. Not blurs or finger marks. _I have this in the bag._ I think to myself. Now I have 7 more days of exploring to do before I have to get ready to return to Orb. I watch as the pictures change onto some taken during the war. Some of Murre, Natarle and Mu. Some of Sai, Kira and the others. Then I saw one of Dearka, Athrun and Kira. They were smiling. I found my fingers reach into my pocket and pull out the small piece of paper. I look at the number, then my phone and then the picture of Dearka again.

I sigh and pick myself up off the couch and walk towards the phone. I dial the number and wait. I count five rings before he picks up.

"Hello, Dearka Elsman here." His voice is deeper than I remember. I hesitate.

"Hello Dearka." I hear him take in a sharp breath. "It's me Miriallia. I was just wondering how you've been?"

"Miriallia. Hey..um..I'm fine what about you? And how did you get my private number?" I hear a hint of joy in his voice. He really has missed me.

"I'm fine. I am actually here in the Plants working on a job and I met Athrun. He told me I should give you a ring so here I am." I laugh and find myself smiling, glad that I did ring him.

"I..uh are you free tonight? I was wondering...would you like to get a bite to eat and catch up?" I freeze. Is he asking me out. No. He just wants to talk. He just wants to see me again. "Miriallia...if your busy its-"

"No, I'm free. What time?" And with that I had made my very first date with Dearka.

I took a nice long shower making sure I was spotless for Dearka. When I stepped out and rummaged through my closet trying to find something nice to wear. In the end I settled for a low cut, long green dress/shirt with some light jeans to match and I slipped my feet into light green dolly shoes. A simple brown heart hung from my neck resting in the valley between my breasts. After putting on a bit of make up and staring into the mirror endlessly, I decided I was ready. I opened my purse and flung in some money, my phone, ID badge and a tiny digital camera. _Just in case._ I thought.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door and turned to look at my clock on the wall. Six o'clock sharp. Just like he said. I walked up to the door to reveal a very nervous looking Dearka. He was in a black suit. His hair was longer than before but it was still brushed back in the same way. His skin was still tanned and his violet eyes bore into mine. He lifted up a hand and presented me with a single orange rose.

"Here. For you. It's your favourite colour, right?" He smiles at me and I feel my legs weaken._ How can someone look so god like?_ I took the rose and stared at it. It was so simple, so beautiful. So like him. I smile.

"Thank you." I let him in and take it into the kitchen with me where I fill a vase full of water. I put the rose in the vase and carry it to the living room where I sit it in the middle of the coffee table in front of the couch. "Well should we get going?"

"Yeah. Lets go." He reaches out an arm for me and I can't help but giggle as I take it and he leads me to my door. I lock it and we head down the steps. Out of the corner of my eye I see Misaki coming out from the corridor. She winks at me and I can't help but blush. Dearka takes me to his car, opening the door for me. I sit in and fasten my seatbelt. Dearka walks round to his side and get in, strapping himself in to. We sit in silence for a while. When I decide to break the tension.

"So...you joined Zaft again huh?" I look at him as he turns his head slightly to look at me.

"Yeah. Yzak said he wanted me to help him and I really couldn't turn down the pay." He laughs and sneaks another peek at me. "What about you. A photographer, must be nice."

"Yeah sometimes. It depends on what job you get. Sometimes it is to photograph historical events which are really interesting and memorable but lately most of it has been about war and conflicts." I look down. Trying to shake those awful images of tears and bloodshed from my head.

"Oh..I.. um..sorry. I didn't know." Dearka looks upset. I smile up at him.

"It's OK. So, where are we going?" At this Dearka springs back into life.

"That my dear is a surprise." He winks at me and I have a funny feeling I am going to be really shocked tonight. We sat in silence for a while again and soon he parked in the driveway of a mansion!

"Well we're here." Dearka unfastens his seatbelt and turns to me. He laughs when he sees my gob smacked face.

"And where is here?" I ask cautiously.

"My house." Dearka beams as he gets out walking to my side of the car, opening the door and offering me a hand. I unbuckle myself and take his hand, slowly getting out I look at the mansion in front of me. Dearka locks the car and leads me inside. His house is huge.

"So you live here?" I find myself asking as he leads me through to the dining room. He opens the door to reveal a table with lots of dishes all covered up. I gasp at the sight.

"Yeah. Just me and myself." He sits me down at the table and begins uncovering all the plates. Once they are all uncovered he sits down opposite me. "Well dig in."

"Did you make all of this?" I ask as I take a piece of chicken and some of the salad.

"Well, kind of. One of my co-workers, Shiho, gave me a hand with some of the dishes." He puts some chicken on his plate and he looks around searching for something else. I put a piece of chicken in my mouth and I am shocked to find out that is tastes amazing.

"Wow this is really good." I say and before I know it we are chattering on about what we have been up to these past two years. Every now and again I would find myself lost in his violet eyes that shine brightly in the light.

When we were finished and cleared up Dearka lead me into the living room and sat me down on a huge and very comfy couch. He went up to the TV and picked up some DVDs. He showed them to me and asked:

"Which one?" I shook my head not knowing which one to pick.

"You choose." I say as I kick off my shoes and curl up on the couch. Dearka grinned and decided on a scary film. G_reat _I thought._ I hate scary movies._ Once Dearka had put on the DVD he pulled of his suit coat revealing a white shirt and rolling up the sleeves he came and sat next to me, casually putting one arm on the back of couch behind me. I suppressed a giggle and leaned back, allowing my hair to brush his arm. Not long into the movie it started to get scary and I could feel myself cuddling into Dearka more and more. Until it got so scary that I had to bury my face in his chest. I heard Dearka chuckle lightly and I looked up at him a sour look on my face. Then I heard a blood-curdling scream from the TV and my head shot back down into Dearka's chest. I felt his arms wrap round my waist as he pulled my closer to him. I took in his sweet scent and his body felt so warm. So comfortable. I continued to stay like that until the end of the movie and Dearka whispered in my ear.

"Hey. Its over." I looked up and he was smiling at me but then a smirk appeared on his face. "Although I don't mind if you want to stay like this."

I punched him lightly in the chest and returned back to my position. "I missed you." I whispered as I tried to get even closer to him. I felt Dearka's arms tighten around me as he whispered back.

"I missed you to." I felt him bury his head in my hair. We stayed like that for a while. Just taking in each others warmth, each others scent. I was the first to pull back and I looked up into his eyes. I felt an invisible pull as I began leaning into Dearka searching for his lips. Dearka did the same and our eyes closed just as our lips touched. We shared a sweet yet passionate kiss. A kiss long over due. When we parted we just stared into each other's eyes, panting from the lack of air.

"I've waited so long for that." Dearka whispered as we leaned in for another kiss. This time it was much fiercer and more needy. I shifted my weight so that I straddled him on the couch and my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands playing with the ends of his hair. I felt one of Dearka's arms move onto my thigh whilst his other fisted my hair. We began panting harder now as we broke our kisses in order to take in air. As we did I felt his lips move down onto my neck as he began kissing, sucking and biting it. Little moans escaped my lips as he began kissing lower and lower. My hands began undoing the buttons on his shirt and I began pulling it of his shoulders and sliding it down his arms, revealing his six pack. Dearka's lips reclaim mine as my hand wander along his chest, feeling all his muscles. I feel Dearka's hands unclip my necklace and place it on the table next to him. My hands begin to wander lower and I Dearka's hands as they tug at my dress/shirt pulling it up over my head and revealing an orange lacy bra.

"I knew it was your favourite colour." I hear Dearka whisper against my lips and I smile in response. My hands begin undoing his trousers and Dearka's try to undo mine. Once that is done Dearka lifts me up bridal style and takes me up to his room. I wrap my arms back around his neck and I kiss his mouth, his neck, everywhere on his face. When we reach his room he shuts the door and drops me onto his soft bed, climbing ontop of me and attacking me with kisses. I kiss him back and I feel his hands reach around my back and unclip my bra revealing my breasts. His lips move down my neck to my collarbone where they continue to move down kissing my breasts and I moan at his touch. His hands move down to my pants and he begins to pull them down. I use my hands to pull down his boxers and then we are lying, one ontop of the other, completely naked, kissing each other frantically, not being able to get enough of each other.

I wake up to find Dearka lying beside me, his arms wrapped around me. I smile. He looks like a baby the way he is sleeping. I recall last night's events and smile at the thought. I am with Dearka. At last, but what about Tolle. Will he be okay way this. I remember that Sai once told me that Tolle would want me to be happy and that as long as I was, Tolle would be to. I am happy. Happiest I have been in a long time. I look at Dearka and suddenly remember my camera. I kiss Dearka on the forehead and then slowly wriggle out of his arms. I hunt around for something to wear and I find one of Dearka's shirts in his closet. Thinking he won't mind I slip it on and make my way to the living room where I find my purse and I take out my camera. I make my way back up to his room where I find him, still sleeping and in the exact same position as I had left him. I lift up my camera and whisper _smile_ as I take a shot of him. I look at I and smile. _Beautiful _I think. Suddenly I hear him stir and I smile down at him.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles as he opens his shinning, violet eyes.

"Capturing you." I whisper as I put the camera down and I lie back down on the bed, capturing his lips with mine. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course. The bed was getting cold." He whispers against my lips as I wrap my arms around his body, Dearka doing the same.

"Well then I better heat you up." I whisper back.

We began kissing again and we filled ourselves up with love and passion. On the desk next to the bed lies my camera showing the picture of Dearka sleeping soundly. I finally captured him. And him alone.

**Well there you have it. The End. Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. If I have made any mistakes then please tell me and I will fix them as quickly as possible. Please check out my other stories and Thanks For Reading.**


End file.
